Cliffside
by StunningGhost
Summary: While heading towards the lighthouse with Kenny and Kai to try and escape Team Psychic's island, Hilary thinks about their so called captain and if he truly trust worthy like Tyson said. Not a KaixHil romance...more like friendship


**SO I decided to rewatch the second season of Beyblade aka the V-Force season (I really recommend it, you can never watch too much beyblade ;)) and stumbled across this scene. It's in the 10****th**** episode, I think called "The Island of No Return" maybe :7. Anyways I love the idea of Kai looking after Hilary and Kenny because it shows a more protective and captain like side to him. Hence why in Snow Wars I had him on their team :). So this is a quick one-shot based on my take of how this part of the episode happened and what goes thru Hilary's mind. It's not a KaixHil or anything romantic, just an insight to how Hilary's opinion about Kai changed! **

**Enjoy~**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all! I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Team Psychics. Stupid lighthouse. Stupid…Stupid TYSON!" Hilary huffed as she continued walking along the steep rock ledge.<p>

Some crazy doctor and his goons had kidnapped all of the Blade Breakers so that they would finally battle his team: Team Psychics. Instead of going with Tyson's suggestion of heading towards the beyblade challenge, which is exactly what the enemy wanted, Hilary and Kenny wanted to make a break for the lighthouse in hopes of communicating a way off the island. Surprisingly, Kai decided to go with Hilary and Kenny, stating he was going along as protection.

So here Hilary found herself making the long trek to the lighthouse. It was hot, she was tired, and just wanted to get home. Not to mention she was also walking around with a terrified nerd and a potential enemy spy. Perfect.

"How much further Hilary? Uhhhhh…" Kenny groaned as he walked a couple of paces behind the brunette female. He trudged along the rocky path at a slow pace.

'_Ugh! One more complaint from geek boy and I'm throwing him off of this cliff!…though I guess this is his first time really having to be outdoorsy And he is carrying a heavy laptop._' Hilary thought.

"I think it's just up ahead." Hilary replied with a small hint of hope seeping into her voice.

She glanced over her shoulder to se Kai pause and glance around.

'_Still paranoid as ever I see_' she thought rolling her eyes before continuing forward, guiding herself with _her_ hand along the rock face wall.

'_I still think he is a spy…no matter what the others say! No one can be that rude when meeting someone else unless they have a whole lot to hide! Plus he seems to always be missing…I bet he sneaks off to a secret safe house and meets with the other spy operatives. Yea!'_ Hilary smiled at her theory and made a victorious fist. Then a thought hit her.

"That radio better work or I'll never hear the end of it from Tyson." Hilary grumbled.

"Yea he would never let you live it down." Kenny confirmed.

Suddenly Kai froze mid-step. He could hear the sound of rock cracking and he instantly shot his head up towards the other two.

"Guys look out!" He warned.

"Huh?" both Hilary and Kenny asked before they realized what was happening.

"Ahhhhhh!" Both screamed as rocks began to crumble down the cliff towards them.

'_This is it! I'm going to be crushed before I get the chance to prove Tyson wrong!'_ Hilary thought and just closed her eyes waiting for a huge boulder to crash down on her.

She waited for the feeling of being crushed by a ton of hard rock but it never came. Instead she felt something roughly grab her arm and yank her to the side. She cringed as she heard boulder after massive boulder land on the path, but surprisingly she never felt getting hit. When the noise seemed to stop and the dust began to clear she finally dared to open her eyes.

"I think it's all over." Her voice sounded frightened and unsure. She was still debating if she had actually survived the ordeal.

Hilary widened her eyes when her eyes didn't meet the view of destroyed rock but of Kai's shirt. She felt Kenny pressed up right next to her. The brunette stole a glance upward and saw Kai looking down at her, his sturdy arms up on the wall protecting both she and chief from any falling rock.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked checking to make sure neither of his teammates had injuries.

"Y-Yeah I think so" Hilary responded still a little shaken up.

Everyone side in relief and stood up full. Hilary took a deep breath of fresh air and dusted off her blouse. "That was close." Kai stated standing up straight and relaxing his tense muscles. Kenny checked over to make sure Dizzy was not damaged.

Hilary stared down at her feet for a moment. _'I could have just been pulverized! I guess there's more to Kai than meets the eye. I half expected him to just stand there and let us get hit. But instead he saved us and was going to take the hits for us! And were those bruises on his shoulders? I hope he's alright...He really is looking out for us. Maybe I should give him another chance…' _she thought as she tried to secretly get another look to see if the Russian had sustained any injuries.

"Guys! The path is gone!" Kenny exclaimed as he point forward.

Kai and Hilary followed the chief's finger to see a large mound of broken rock completely blocking their path. Being on the side of a cliff meant they could just walk around it either. Their options were very limited. All of a sudden a strange voice started speaking as if over an intercom.

"The only way off of this island is to accept our challenge and fight! Turn around now and we won't harm you." The doctor's creepy voice threatened.

"What should we do?" Kenny asked and both he and Hilary instinctively glanced at Kai.

"It's up to you." Hilary stated to Kai.

'_I'm going to try and trust you now, so you better not get us into trouble'_ Inner Hilary thought.

Kai sighed deeply before taking a confident step towards the newly formed roadblock. He reached up and grabbed onto one of the rocks and pulled himself upward. He looked back over his should at the younger two teens.

"I'll head for the lighthouse!" He said with determination. He wasn't going to let some crazy doctor scare him out of their plan.

"Oh yes!" Hilary said drawn out, just realizing that they could just climb over the new mountain. "We're coming too right?" She excitedly asked Kenny.

"Yea!" The chief nodded and they quickly following behind Kai.

The Russian just gave a small smile and continued climbing up the new path. The two others just boldly and trustingly followed after their captain, knowing he will sacrifice himself for them, and protect them no matter what.

'_Maybe he isn't a spy after all' _Hilary thought smiling as she took Kai's supporting hand and climbed up onto the rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said just a quick one-shot. I hope you like it! My way to start off 2012 I guess :)<strong>

**StunningGhost**


End file.
